Typically, in order to perform mathematical equations which incorporate fractions, it has first been necessary for a user of a calculating device to manipulate the fraction into decimal form, or reduce it, or in some other way conform it to a lengthy format before it can be entered into, and used by, the calculating device. Consequently, the amount of effort (i.e., the number of keystrokes) required by a user to perform useful functions on such a calculator was excessive.
There have been efforts to make calculating devices which implement the use of the fraction format: EQU "a b/c" or "b/c."
Unfortunately, these attempts have been useful for dedicated applications only. One such attempt has been an interface method for figuring fluctuating stock price fractions. Despite the use of fractional number format entry, these calculators and methods of fraction input required numerous keystrokes and thus are susceptible to human error or the use of dedicated keys that are expensive in terms of cost and keyboard area to implement.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, method and apparatus for solution of mathematical problems involving pure fractional number inputs is set out. The method allows for the simple implementation of fractional numbers into mathematical equations. Once entered, the fractions may be manipulated, transformed into decimal format or stored. The preferred embodiment shows a method wherein computations incorporating fractional numbers may be performed utilizing a minimum of keystrokes without the need for shift keys or additional dedicated keys.